Tersesat
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: —Apa jadinya jika Misaka diperebutkan oleh Levi dan Eren..? /Suck at summaries/ ErenxMikasaxLevi.


"Rivaille-Taichou..! Mikasa—"Eren Yeager menjerit ketika ia sedang menahan beberapa Titan untuk melindungi Armin, matanya tambah melebar lagi saat Mikasa terjatuh dan Manuver Gear-nya sudah kehabisan gas, membuat gadis berambut hitam pendek itu tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi.

"Tch..!"Corporal Rivaille atau yang biasa dipanggil Levi segera menuju ke arah Mikasa, namun sayangnya si Titan berukuran 10 meter itu sudah mengambil Mikasa yang terdiam duduk di tanah karena kelelahan. Levi semakin berlari cepat ke arahnya, tapi.. terlambat!

Tubuh Mikasa yang berada di genggaman sang Titan semakin diperketat dan hal itu membuat tidak ada ruangan lagi bagi Mikasa untuk bernafas. Jari dan kukunya kini mengiris bagian rongga atas tubuh Mikasa, membuat dada dan perutnya berdarah cukup banyak dan terpaksa Mikasa memuntahkan darah dari tenggorokannya yang semakin terasa perih.

"MIKASA!"

* * *

**Tersesat**

**Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama**

**Tersesat ©Me**

* * *

"MIKASAAA..!"Eren Yeager merasakan kemarahannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Setelah berhasil menolong Armin, ia segera berlari ke arah Titan yang hampir saja membawa Mikasa ke mulutnya, ia lalu menancapkannya tali kawatnya ke arah kaki sang Titan lalu ke atas, semakin ke atas sehingga ia bisa meraih lehernya. Dengan cepat, ia mengiris leher sang Titan dengan kedua pedangnya.

Sontak, sang Titan rubuh dan melepaskan Mikasa, membuat gadis itu akan jatuh ke tanah.

"—Gawat..!"Eren menelan ludah ketika melihat luka Mikasa yang cukup parah dan apabila gadis itu jatuh ke tanah, maka gadis itu akan—

"C-Corporal Rivaille?!"Ia terkejut ketika Levi segera menangkap tubuh Mikasa, "Cor—"

"Eren! Cepat ikuti aku! Dan kau, Armin, segera ikuti yang lain untuk mundur..!"

"T-Tapi Mikasa—"

"Jangan membantah, Armin! Kita sudah kehabisan obat di markas! Kami berdua akan mencari tanaman yang akan menyembuhkannya..!"

"H-Hai..!"

* * *

Jadi, disanalah mereka. Berada di sebuah gua yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan mata para Titan. Levi sudah menemukan tanaman untuk menyembuhkan Mikasa, namun..

Disinilah masalah mulai muncul.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk mengobati Mikasa, Corporal Rivaille?"Tanya Eren polos.

Levi menidurkan Mikasa dengan pelan di bawah, ia mendesis, "Tentu saja dengan di ambil daunnya, di tekan ke arah luka dan menutupinya dengan kain."

"A-Apa?! K-Kalau begitu aku harus menekan ke arah d-d-dada Mikasa?!"Muka Eren sontak memerah setelah mendengar penjelasan Levi.

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa bilang kau bagian sana?"Levi lalu menoleh ke arah Eren, "Bocah, kau bagian belakang dan aku bagian depan."

"A-APA?! ENAK BANGET KA—M-Maksudku, biar aku yang mengobati bagian depan, Corporal Rivaille! A-Aku ini teman masa kecilnya Mikasa!"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"Balas Levi dingin, "Sadari umurmu, bocah. Aku ini lebih dewasa darimu jadi aku yang lebih pantas untuk melakukannya."

"K-Kurasa Mikasa akan _sangat _keberatan apabila kau yang melakukannya, Corporal Rivaille!"Eren berusaha membela diri meskipun wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Oh? Jadi maksudmu Mikasa akan lebih _nyaman _ jika diobati olehmu, begitu..?"Mata Levi kembali memandang Eren dengan tajam, "Satu hal saja, bocah. Apakah kau mengerti cara pengobatannya?"

"E-Eh! Tidak sih, tapi kan kau bisa memberitahunya padaku!"

Levi mulai sewot, "Hal ini harus dilakukan oleh seorang profesional!"

Eren membalasnya marah, "Kau hanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan?!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Jadi kau kira aku ini adalah seorang yang mesum?!"

"Ya! Karena kau sudah berniat untuk meraba dada Mikasa! Hah! Hapus keinginan itu segera, Corporal Rivaille!"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?! Suaminya?!"

"A-A- Te-Tentu saja bukan!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus protes?"

"Ka-Karena aku.. ini..Aku ini.. Calon suaminya Mikasa!"

"Masih calon saja belagu kau!"

"Tapi a—"

"Eren..?"

Keduanya berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar suara yang cukup lemah itu. Eren tersneyum bahagia.

"Mikasa! Kau tidak mati.. Syukurlah.."Eren mengenggam tangan Mikasa, Mikasa yang melihatnya hanya sedikit merona merah.

"Le-levi..? Kau juga ada disini..?"

"Huh."Levi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ah.."Mikasa lalu melihat ke arah lukanya, "Luka ini.."

"Mika—"

"Ah, tenang saja Eren, ini hanya luka kecil. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri kok.."

Tekad Eren dan Levi hilang sudah.

* * *

Setelah mereka bertiga sudah istirahat cukup lama, akhirnya mereka pun berjalan dari dalam gua untuk keluar. Namun, kali ini mereka mencari jalur lain untuk pulang, karena jalur pertama sudah dikelilingi para Titan.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Untungnya Mikasa dapat berjalan sendiri. Eren berjalan di belakangnya untuk memastikan keadaan Mikasa baik-baik saja. Sementara Levi berada di depan sambil membawa senter untuk menentukan jalan.

"Ahh..!"Eren berteriak ketika ia terjatuh karena menginjak sesuatu. Mikasa segera membantunya berdiri namun Eren tidak menanggapi Mikasa dan melihat dan mengambil barang yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"I-Ini.."

"Bocah, ada ap—"

"SE-SEBUAH KONDOM?!"Eren menatap jijik pada barang yang ia genggam sekarang.

"Ah.."Levi membuka mulutnya, "Itu pasti terjatuh dari kantung bajuku.."

"APA?!"Eren sudah mulai menjauhi Levi dan berfikiran aneh tentangnya.

Levi menghela nafas, "Hanya bercanda, dasar bodoh."

Eren menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Eren.."

Eren menatap ke arah Mikasa yang memanggilnya.

"Kondom itu apa..?"

Eren dan Levi menelan ludah.

"Eren..?"

"M-Mikasa.. Ano.. Ko-Kondom itu.. uhh.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Ma-Maksudku, ini.. tidak patut dijelaskan.."

"Eh...?"

"Ackerman, kondom itu—"

"HENTIKAN CORPORAL RIVAILLE!"

"E-Eren...?"Mikasa kini menatap Eren yang mulai merona.

"Anu.. Mikasa.. Ku-Kurasa.. hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.."

Kedua mata Mikasa kembali menampilkan kebingungan, "Apa benda itu.. ada hubungannya dengan.. proses membuat anak..?"Tanya Mikasa ketika ia mengingat pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakannya pada semua orang itu.

"CUKUP MIKASA!"Eren bertambah meledak, ia lalu segera membuang benda itu jauh-jauh, "Lupakan benda itu!"

"Tenang saja, Ackerman. Aku yang akan menjelaskan semua pertanyaanmu nanti."Jawab Levi tanpa ekspresi.

"CORPORAL RIVAILLE!"

* * *

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai ke markas. Dan beruntungnya, beberapa titan sudah habis oleh pasukan lainnya.

Kondisi Mikasa pun sudah membaik, membuat Eren bisa tersenyum kembali.

* * *

Eren melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, menikmati angin sejuk yang melambai lembut ke arahnya. Perasaannya sudah agak tenang sekarang, para Titan sudah mulai sedikit untuk menyerang, tapi ia percaya, para monster itu akan kembali menyerang mereka.

"Eren..."

Eren berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Mikasa yang memanggilnya.

"Mikasa.."

"Eren.. anu.."Mikasa mendekatinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Ada satu hal.. yang ingin kutanyakan.."

"Hmm..?"Eren membalasnya sambil tersenyum, membuat jantug Mikasa berdebar-debar.

"Anu.. Aku... kemarin.. diceritakan oleh Levi dan ia mengatakan bahwa kau.."Mikasa semakin gugup, "Bahwa kau.. kau.. bilang bahwa kau adalah calon.. s-s-suamiku.."

Wajah Eren menahan malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membalasnya sambil menggigit bibir, "E-Eh.. Maafkan aku mengatakan suatu kebohongan seperti itu.. Aku—"

"Ta-Tapi Eren!"Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya dan mengguncangkan bahu Eren, "A-Aku senang!"

"EH?!"

"Tapi sepertinya hal itu takkan pernah terjadi, Ackerman."Mereka berdua tersentak ketika Levi tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menggandeng tangan Mikasa.

"CO-CORPORAL RIVAILLE!"Eren menjerit marah.

"Kau harus bisa mengambilnya dariku, bocah."Seru Levi sambil menarik tangan Mikasa dan berlari menjauhi Eren.

"MIKASAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**END.**

**Astaghfirullah, apa-apaan Fic ini?! Maaf kalau rada-rada gak jelas ya.. Ini Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini.. **

**Oh iya.. Jangan lupa untuk review, oke? Saya butuh kritik, bukan Flame.. ^^**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
